Mikan's Training Around Different Worlds
by Authorette9
Summary: Mikan Sakura was sent to train her Alice. After she trained for one month, she find more secrets and magics within her self. Meeting fairies, mermaids, and the mew-mews, she find her self training with different types of people, and of course, making more friends! CROSSOVER! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Winx Club, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, or Tokyo Mew Mew. It all belongs to the copyrighted, rightful authors of it. **_

_**Note : All the characters in these stories are approximately 14 – 16 in my story (Some are 17)**_

_**Oh, and sorry if it sucks, this is one of my first fanfics, so yeah…..**_

It was a bright, sunny day in Gakuen Alice. Everything seems so perfect and happy. Today was the day after the ESP disappeared. Information shows he is working together and co-operated with the AAO to anguish all the Alice Rebels at once : to gather more forces, and attack them once for all. But for now, everyone could rest at ease.

MIKAN'S POV

The alarm clock rang as I slammed the snooze button. It was such a good day to be wasted in class, it should be used to sleep. After all, we were all still exhausted from the last battle a week ago they had with the ESP.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! "Mou, Hotaru! That hurts!" I pouted while rubbing my head. "Get up, baka." My violet-eyed best friend said. We were very different, but I still love Hotaru! "I'm leaving. Bye." Hotaru suddenly said while I snapped out of my thoughts. "Mou, Hotaruu" I said as the door slammed in front of my face, leaving me 15 minutes to get ready for class.

I took a quick shower, slipped in the uniform, and tied my hair to a side ponytail. After all, I am 14 now, although, I might act like a 10-year-old sometimes. I took my red back pack and ran straight to class.

As I was running I bumped into someone. "GOMENASAI!" I shouted. I looked up to see red, crimson orbs staring into my hazel ones as a familiar voice said, "Polka."

NASTUME'S POV

There she was. As clumsy as ever, and running late for class. She was the only person who have brought light to my world of darkness. She was the only one I opened up to, aside from Ruka of course. My thoughts were disturbed as she started stomping her feet shouting, "NATSUME NO BAKAA!"

HOTARU'S POV

That idiot's shout was heard all through the hall. I took out my Panda Earmuffs to prevent myself from having an ear damage. I bet that Natsume was being a pervert again, as usual. If only that jerk wasn't my best friend's friend, I would've blasted him off to space. A few minutes after that, the bell rang. Just in time, as the two idiots entered the classroom. Mikan, panting ; Natsume just quietly walking in.

NORMAL POV

"GOMENASAI Narumi-Sensei!" Mikan said, as she bowed in front of her favorite blonde teacher. "It's okay, Mikan-chan ," Narumi-sensei said as he smiled. After that, Mikan headed to her seat next to Natsume, who was already sitting there with his manga. "OHAYO MINNA-SAN!" our cheerful brunette greeted the class. "Ohayo Mikan-chan/Sakura-san/Mikan," the others answered.

A few moments after, the speaker went : "MIKAN SAKURA, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." _**(Author's Note : The principal, currently and temporarily is Mikan's uncle.) **_So, the pig-tailed girl jumped off her seat and walked out, saying, "Please excuse me for a moment, Narumi-sensei." Narumi-sensei nodded, knowing what this was all about.

_**Author's Note : So that's chapter 1! I need at least one review if you want me to continue the story! Sorry, I know it sucks and this chapter's really short and all…. AND! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Really sorry ): Please like, help support, and review! ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Gakuen Alice, Winx Club, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, or Tokyo Mew Mew. It all belongs to the copyrighted, rightful authors of it. **

Mikan knocked at the principal's office. "Uncle?" she asked. "Yes, please come in!" her uncle answered. "As you know, your SEC and insertion Alice is still unstable, therefore we need you to train it in AAA (Alice Academy America)! I understand that you will miss your friends, but this is for their safety too. Your flight will leave tomorrow early iin the morning, at 4 AM." "WHAT?! I'm going to miss everyone! For how long?" "Don't worry it'll only be for 6 months – half a year," her uncle answered.

After Mikan left her uncle's office, she headed back to class, by then it was recess. "Mikan, what did he tell you?" Hotaru asked, keeping her stoic tone on. "I'm going to America to train..." BAKA BAKA BAKA. Hotaru fired her Baka Gun to Mikan, causing her to fall. "Ouch.." Yuu helped Mikan up. Mikan headed to Hotaru and asked, "Can I hug you, Hotaru?" Hotaru stayed quiet. But, Mikan went on to hug her. This time, Hotaru hugged her back. "Be careful," she whispered. Koko, who was reading their minds, shouted, "WHAT?!" Now the whole class was looking at him.

"You're training in America, Mikan?" Koko asked. "Yes, I am.. For 6 months. I'm gonna miss you all!" Mikan answered with a smile in her face.

Natsume's POV

Dumb school. Letting Polka go like that. How dare they?!

End of POV

The class burst out saying, "WHAT? We're gonna miss you Mikan-chan/Sakura-san/Mikan!"

Time passes by, and the goodbyes have been said to every one. Morning came fast, and Mikan woke up with a smile. She got ready, took her pink kipling backpack, and headed out to the limo waiting for her outside.

As she walked out, she passed the Sakura tree, and met a certain raven-haired boy. "Ne, Natsume, I haven't properly said goodbye to you yet," she said croutching and poking the cheek of a sleeping Natsume. "Like I'd care." he said pissed. "Oh, okayy! See you!" Mikan said, smiling, although inside she was hurt. As she walk away, suddenly Natsume grabbed her wrist and whispered, "Be safe." Then he snorted and left. Mikan was overjoyed inside.

Mikan then headed to limo and was ready for the things that awaited ahead of her. At the limo, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she find herself in the plane. It was only a few more hours till she landed. She smiled and said, "Here I go America!"

**Hope you like it! Sorry for grammatical errors btw! And thanks so much to October Flame and unkow98 for the review! :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice, Winx Club, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, or Tokyo Mew Mew. It all belongs to the copyrighted, rightful authors of it.**

6 months later...

A brunette stood outside the gates of Alice Academy America. "Bye Luke! Bye Lily! I'm gonna miss you!" "Bye, Mikan!" the silver-haired siblings said,keeping a cold facade on. "Don't overuse your Water Alices kayy?" Mikan maked sure. "Promise, Mi!" Lily answered putting a small smile on. "Luke?" Mikan tilted her head. "Fine." he said with a small happiness in his cold-looking eyes. Mikan walked front and inhaled. "FINALLY! I can meet Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and everyone else again!" Over the months, she has grown stronger, and have developed beautifully. She now puts her hair down, and even has her own fanclub. She is much stronger and is a special star, and is in Dangerous Ability class. **(Note: the ESP is defeated, meaning no missions ; only when AAO attacks)** She still keeps the same innocence and denseness, and still has that smile! She held on to her backpack and took a deep breath, when suddenly "BOOM!" she heard a crash with her Super Hearing Alice. She headed to it's source, which was at the sky.

_Alfea _**(School for the Winx Club, who are fairies. For those who doesn't know)** _grounds:_

"They ran through the portal!" Stella shouted. "We trust you girls!" Faragonda shouted to the Winx (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Musa). Bloom and the rest stepped into the portal and found themselves in the skies of earth. Suddenly, the Trix fired an attack to them causing a crash.

Bloom's POV

All of us were helpless. That attack was a surprise attack. We brace ourself for the next attack which was coming. But it never came. When I opened my eyes. I was shocked to find a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes taking the attack for us. After the attack though, a light engulfed her, just like when we transformed. And after that, she transformed to a fairy! She wore a pink outfit, has pink wings, and her hair was wavy, with curls in the end. Her transformation was an Enchantix.

"What is this?!" she said. She must not know of fairies. I stepped next to her and said, "Hi! My name's Bloom, and I'm a fire fairy!" "Err, hi! My name's Mikan, and I'm an Alice, if you were wondering how I levitated up here. But please don't tell anyone!" she replied. "Well, I don't know what an Alice is, but one thing for sure, you're also a fairy!" "Huh?" she gave me a questioning look, when Tecna shouted, "No time for explaining! Now stand back, and stay safe, Mikan!"

I joined the girls and we all attacked The Trix. It worked! They ran off and disappeared.

End of POV

So, Mikan, what's an Alice?" Bloom asked. They were currently at Alfea. Mikan explained what an Alice is, then the Winx explained what fairies and witches are. "So, what's the different of an Alice and a fairy?" Mikan asked. Tecna answered, "Well, I guess, it doesn't have types, and you can fly at all times."

Mikan trained in Alfea for a month. They found out that she is the fairy of love. She attacks with beams of light that has something to do with feelings and the heart. Most of the time, her beams convince the evil to stop their doings. Although some times, it doesn't work. Her type of fairy uses persuassion and feelings to fight.

_Back in AAA :_

"Where's Mikan Sakura?" the principal (Mark) said. He was worried, and afraid that GA might be shocked and he might receive punishment for loosing a precious student. So, he decided to look for her, and tell GA that she has more training to finish. Luke and Lily were worried-sick when they heard this, but all they could do was hope for the return of their best friend.

_**Author's note : Thanks to unknow98 for the review! :* Mikan did make new friend at AAA - Luke and Lily, but they do not play a a strong character in this story. To go on, I need at least 2 reviews for this chapter... thanks! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own GA, Winx Club, Mermaid Melody, nor Tokyo Mew Mew.**

A month has passed in Alfea. Time passes by quickly. Mikan has now exceled in her Enchantix and was now ready to go back to Earth. "Bye Bloom, Stell, Flora, Musa, Tec, Layla! Gonna miss you guys!" our favourite Nullificator said. A fire fairy suddenly shouted, "Mikan! Here! Keep it, just hold on to it, call us, and we'll be there for you!" Tecna added, "Use it to switch from an Alice to a Fairy!"A fairy wings pendant was tossed to Mikan. She caught it and stepped into the portal Stella created.

"I'm finally back in Earth!" Mikan said to herself while dragging her bag to the Airport.

In the plane :

"We are now off to depart." the flight attendance said. Mikan closed her eyes and sighed. Many things had happened during her stay in America – she streghthen her Alices, and she met the Winx. She stared at her Fairy Pendant, and thought, "I might need to make an Alicce stone then. To switch back from a fairy to an Alice." She looked to the sleeping figure next to her. "That lady's fast asleep. I can make an Alice Stone here." She concentrated her Alices to the palm of her hand. After the stone was created successfully, she hanged it in the necklace, next to her Fairy pendant.

Suddenly, the sirene's went on. "Please head to the emergency exit. We are having an emergency landing at the North Pacific Ocean. Sorry for the inconvinience. Please take your lifesavers beneath your seats. Thank You." The passengers were hustling and panicked. Mikan wished she could use her Levitation Alice. Or turn to a fairy, because fairies wings are much stronger and faster that the Levitation Alice. But she couldn't due to the crowd of non-Alices and humans.

She followed the instruction carefully. She thought, "OHMYGOSH. I DO NOT WANT TO DIE! I KNOW I CAN'T USE ALICES OR FAIRY POWER HERE. SO NOW WHAT?" She was panicking. She walked to the emergency exit and slided down the slide, then the world went black.

"Daijobou?" a voice rang in her ear. **(Note : This takes place after the last episode of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pure) **She opened her eyes to find 7 eyes on her. "Where am I?" Mikan immediately sat up to find that her legs were gone. Instead, she had tails. **(Note :Let's just say Mikan's mermaid power just showed up now, the first time she went into the ocean.)** "You're in the North Pacific Ocean!" a perky blonde mermaid said. "I remember! The plane crashed! But why do I have tails?" Mikan said, without realizing she said her thought out loud.

Aqua Regina stepped in and said, "Dear, you must not tell anyone , but you are a mermaid. You are the Light Mermaid. You are needed to complete the Rainbow Voice." "Huh?" was all Mikan could say. After a lot of explaining to each other and getting to know each other, Mikan decided to stay for a few days to strengthen and learn how to use her White Light Pearl which she suddenly found in her necklace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own GA, Winx Club, Mermaid Melody, nor Tokyo Mew Mew.**

"Go Mikan!" Lucia shouted, as Mikan transformed into her White Pearl Voice. She has a white outfit like Lucia. They were singing Legend of Mermaid when a male voice shouted, "Luciaaaa!" Kaito came, and started introducing himself to Mikan.

The days passed by and before Mikan left, Aqua Regina appeared, and came to Mikan. She said, "You can use your pearl to transport us anytime. It has the exact same use as your other pendants. Just like those, we can also call you anytime." "Arigatou, Aqua-regina sama," Mikan said, smiling.

She then swam all the way to her area of Japan. Once she reached the nearest beack, she waited until dawn, then came out of the bay, hidden by rocks. She called a taxi and headed to Gakuen Alice, stronger and braver.

BEEP! A taxi halted in front of the enormous gates of Alice Academy. "Please let me in," Mikan kindly smiled. "Who are you?" the guard said. Suddenly 2 shadowed figures appeared and said, "Let her in." It was Persona and Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei stared at Mikan and hugged her, "Mikan-chan! I was soooo worried about you!" "Mikan hugged him back saying, "I missed you too, Outou-san!" Suddenly, Persona's voice interrupted their reunion, "Since you are back, you'll now be training regularly. The missions are abolished when the ESP disappeared." Then he turned and left, when a chimera animal jumped to Mikan, a group of girls (Tokyo Mew Mew) were outside chasing them, but was blocked by the guard, while the chimera animal managed to get in, unnoticed. But before the Chimera Animal could jump to her, she was engulfed by warmth and light. Next thing she knew, she was in an orange-reddish Tokyo mew mew outfit, with puppy ears and tails. Narumi-sensei freaked out and started panicking. Persona decided to stay and watch what'll happen next. Without knowing how, Mikan suddenly slammed the cute hammer in her hand and shouted, "HAMMER Blast!" The Chimera animal then disappeared.

Ichigo's POV

That certain girl shouted, "HAMMER Blast!" and all went shiny and next thing we knew, the Chimera animals were gone. She was strong. "Eto.." I started. Ryou came from behind us and said, "You are a mew-mew. You need to come with us and train."

Then the gay-looking man said, "NOOO! Don't leave Mikan-chan!" "Mikan, huh? Welcome to the gang." Minto said, she seem to like her. The brunette whose supposedly Mikan smiled and said, "My name's Mikan Sakura and I'm an Alice. And a mew-mew too, I guess?" The masked guy interrupted her saying, "You," he pointed to Ryou, "Train her every Saturday evening." Ryou simply shrugged and said, "Hai."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own GA, Winx Club, Mermaid Melody, nor Tokyo Mew Mew.**

The next day…

"Good morning class! Today we are welcoming an old friend of yours!" Narumi-sensei said. Hearing this, the noisy class turned their heads to the teacher, hoping it was their old cheerful hope, Mikan. "Come in, Mikan-chan!" "Ohayou, minna-san!" the cheerful SEC user waved to her class.

The class was stricken. Mikan was such a beauty. The boys started drooling over her, while Natsume started glaring daggers at them. Hotaru was shocked at the sudden return of her best friend, but also, she sensed that this friend of hers was hiding something – something big.

**(Note: Narumi and Persona knew all about Mikan being a fairy, a mermaid, and a mew-mew. Mikan told them. Persona's a good guy in this story, btw. He used to be surpressed by the ESP in my story.) **

"Mikan, your partner will still be Natsume." Hearing this, Mikan's new fanboys became sad. But, Mikan was too dense to notice. So she simply smiled, and walked to her old seat**. **

Hotaru came to Mikan, and aimed her Baka Gun to her. Seeing this, Mikan's instinct came to action. She dodged all the bullets. The class was pretty shocked. "Baka. Making me worried like that." The inventor said. "Gomen, Hotaru. There was a lot of training, but overall it was fun!"

Natsume's POV

Fun? Fun, she said? How dare she insult training like that. It's pretty obvious to me, she was lying. Doesn't she know how horrible DA and trainings are?!

"Fun my ass" I said, "Liar." "Gomene, but back in America, it was really fun, Natsume!" she finished off with a huge smile, making my best friend, blush.

"Pfft." I scoffed then sat down. She was hiding something. I sensed it in her eyes- when she said things, there was something she was guilty about, but what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own GA, Winx Club, Mermaid Melody, nor Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Today was Saturday. Our favorite brunette was going to Central town with Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, and the rest of the gang, including Permy and Koko.

She wore a black casual dress and a pair of boots. She took a cowboy hat and wore bangles. She tied her long hair into a high ponytail.

She walked to Central Town, where they promised to meet at. "Ohayou Hotaruuuu!" she ran to Hotaru and hugged her, before Hotaru could even shoot her with the Baka gun. "Tsk. I hate it when you're too fast." Hotaru said, with a stoic face. "Ohayou minna-san!" Mikan said to the gang. "Ohayou Sakura-san/Mikan-chan/Mikan!" they answered. "let's go to—" Mikan got cut off by Anna, "You look so Kawaiii!" Nonoko added, "You have great fashion skills now, Mikan!" "Haha, thanks. It's all thanks to Stella!" "Whose Stella?" Permy asked. Mikan realized her mistake of almost exposing her secret. "Err, no one. Let's go now." She said marching off to Central Town.

Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka decided something was wrong with her. They then stayed behind and had a discussion. "Something's definitely wrong with that idiot," Natsume said. "She's hiding something from me – she never hides anything from me." Hotaru said. Ruka simply said, "I'm worried. She might be under pressure or in danger, or something!" Natsume's eyes widen remembering all the hard times he has been through. "I put a recorder in her hat, let's watch what happen." Hotaru said, taking out a monitor. Suddenly, Mikan's voice popped out of nowhere, "Gomen guys, but no stalkers! Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, it's obvious you're there since you guys are the only ones left behind. Gomen, Hotaru." Then the screen went off.


	8. Chapter 8

** Disclaimer : I do not own GA, Winx Club, Mermaid Melody, nor Tokyo Mew Mew.**

"Howalon! Howalon! Howalon!" the cheerful brunette said, holding a box of howalons. She took a huge bite from one, and smiled. She skipped all through Central Town holding the box of Howalon.

Afternoon came, and Mikan needed to get ready for her Mew-mew training. "Guys, I need to go now, byeeee!" she said to the gang. "Where are you going, Sakura-san?" Ruka said, **(Note: Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru have joined the gang) **"Err. I have homework? Bye!" she ran off. "That was weird." Nonoko said. "Yeah," Ann added. Hotaru looked to Ruka and Natsume, "I hate you idiots, but meet me at my room in an hour."

Mikan's POV

Phew. That was so close. I almost exposed my secret… Again! Suddenly, I sensed a shadow lurking. I turned to find Persona. "Persona-sensei! What are you doing here?" "Training with those weird cats, remember?" "Yeahh…" "Oh, and every Monday you'll train your fairy powers, and every Thursday, your mermaid powers. You should head to the area where they are, when its training time. You can either call them here, or transport yourself there. You might want to tell them that you have a training schedule." "Okay," I said.

I took off to my room, and head to change to an all-black attire. I took a mask (a white cat mask with Sakura petals on it) and headed to meet persona-sensei in the woods.

"Persona-sensei, I'm here!" I shouted. Little did she know, the little Youchi was tailing her voice due to his curiosity.

Youchi's POV

She's training. That hag's training! That's why she disappeared! She's probably sent off to train somewhere. I want to know more. What if Persona hurt her? Natsume-nii has to know!

There she is. How dumb can she be? Shouting and calling Persona like that…

Persona finally came. He holds a cat paw pendant and gave it to the hag. "Thanks," she said, and put it in her necklace. "Works the same as the others," Persona said. I wonder what others… "Come on, were going to abandon warehouse across the school, that's where you'll do your training sessions." "Okayy!" She smiled and wore her mask on. She took Persona's hand and followed him – probably cause she has nullification and all. I swear I saw a small grin form in Persona's creepy face.

**Thanks to for the review! I feel very thankful and happy thanks to your review! Keep reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own GA, Winx Club, Mermaid Melody, nor Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Youchi's POV

I followed her and Persona to a warehouse outside of GA. Then I heard a blast and a light coming from the warehouse. I wonder what's going on there. I couldn't pass the gate, but she could. Suddenly, I heard a faint voice saying, "Mew-mew Orange, Metamorphosis!" What's that supposed to mean? I better tell Natume-nii.

Mikan's POV

I transported the Tokyo mew-mew and the guy named Ryou. He told me how to transform and attack. I transform by shouting, "Mew-mew orange (that's me)! Metamorphosis!" and attack by summoning my Orange Hammer, and using the move, Orange Blast, by pounding the hammer to the enemy or to the ground – or by swinging it around and round.

First, I tried transforming, "Mew mew Orange! Metamorphosis!" I managed to do it! Yay! I had this really cute orange outfit on, and puppy tail and ears. Then I summoned the Orange Hammer by calling it, "Orange Hammer!" it works! I'm excited! Lastly I attacked the tearget, ''Orange Blast!" I banged the hammer to the ground, creating shakes and quakes to happen!

Training was finally over. I also learned that I have the ability to jump far and high. How fun!

Finally, I headed back to GA. It was night by then, and I headed back to my room, and took a good night's sleep.

With Youchi…

Natsume-nii! Natsume-nii! That hag! Mikan-nee! Went to a warehouse with persona! She shouted, "Mew-mew Orange! Metamorphosis!" whatever that is.

Hotaru barged in, "Since you came, barging in my room, I'm supposed to kick you out, but since you gave us precious information, I won't. Just so you know, Mew-mews are in Tokyo. They are a group of girls who save the city from trouble and attacks – so its possible Mikan might posses their power." "Are you saying there's another power out there?" "Yes."

Then they finished off their discussion with a sip of tea, and left.

**Thanks to Lapsis angelus Jullienne for the wonderful review! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own GA, Winx Club, Mermaid Melody, nor Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Hotaru's POV

Why didn't Mikan tell me whe's a mew mew? Why can't she trust me? She always tells everything, and I mean EVERYTHING to me! I wonder why she didn't tell me…

Natsume's POV

With a power like that, Persona's just going to use Polka more and more! That's bad. Why do I care anyway? Ugh. Tsk. "You know you like her…" a little voice in my head said. No I don't! "Yes you do!" No way! But deep down I know I truly do care about her.

"Natsume, Natsume?" a voice interrupted my thoughts, this morning. It was Mikan herself. Seeing her, I pinned her to the tree and said, "What are you keeping from me? Why didn't you tell me? Why should YOU of all people have to be so strong that you have to train?!" "What are you talking about, Natsume?" she said, pretending to act dumb, when in her eyes, all I can see is guilt and shock. "Don't lie to me little girl." I said then left.

Mikan's POV

How did Natsume know? Did he know the whole truth? Or not? I'm guessing Hotaru and Ruka knows too, due to the incident yesterday. Maybe they put a bug or something without me realizing it. So, I guess they know only about me being a mew-mew. Phew! I better not let Persona know – or he'll kill me! I wish I could tell Hotaru and the rest…

Monday…

Mikan took her pendant and summoned the fairies to the warehouse. "Winx!" she shouted calling each one of the Winx Club members. They came in then transformed together. Mikan learned a bunch of new spells and learned how to aim her beam better.

After practice Persona came. He said, "They found out." "Yeah. But it wasn't my fault!" "It is. From now on, act cold to everybody." "But why?" "Cause without them caring about you, they won't snoop around like that." "That's impossible for me to do!" "Are you asking for a death wish?" "No." "Good, now get going." "Hai…"

**Thanks for the reviews, Minna-san! And to Jazz girl : I'll try my best :) **


End file.
